Naruto 'Gone Wild
by Sunstar Hiroshi
Summary: three Genin from the lost hidden Wild Village have finally arrived with their sensei to partake in the chunin exams. follow them on their adventures that are jam packed with love, tragety and mystery.
1. prologue

Prologue

**Long ago, during the reign of the First Hokage, there was one more village. The Village Hidden in the Wild, or Arasugakure (Arasu), was once a flourishing village, well known for its weapons and strong Shinobi. It used to be a center of commerce and trade in the Land of Fire, next to the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure). Then, all trade suddenly stopped. Vicious animal attacks were reported all over the Arasumori, or, Wild Forest. Eventually, the attacks grew so frequent that people stopped traveling out to Arasu altogether. Even in the village itself, people were not safe. The animals evolved into demonic creatures, in both intelligence and in form. Then, communication to and from the village stopped. Even Shinobi stopped arriving for the exams. Arasugakure just seemed to disappear… Until now. Three brave Ninja; Kyota, Akira, Eorroe, and their sensei; Kazuhiro, have arrived for the Chunin Exams.**


	2. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions

Kyota Hiroshi: A 12 year old girl with long blonde hair that she prefers

to keep up in a low pony tail (like Itachis'). She has

bright green, cat-like eyes behind rounded square

glasses. She has light skin, weighs about 124 lbs, and is

about 5 foot, 2 inches tall.

**Outfit:** A dark blue tank-top with a loose fishnet shirt (with

half-sleeves) over it, then a black tank-top vest over

that. She wears loose, black pants and Traditional Zori

Akira Hiroshi: A 12 year old girl with long, golden –brown hair that

she prefers to keep down. She has wolf-like golden

eyes. She has light skin, is about 5 foot tall, and weighs about 120 lbs.

**Outfit:** A long-sleeve fishnet shirt with a black tank-top

underneath. She wears loose, black pants traditional Zori

Eorroe Hiroshi: A 13 year old boy with medium length silver hair that

he keeps in a wolf-tail, and long bangs (kinda like

Sasukes' but just a bit shorter). His eyes are like this:

eyes are bright red with deep red around the outside (

the "whites" are deep red), which he hides behind oval

sunglasses. He has light skin, weighs about 115 lbs,

and is 5 foot, 8 inches.

**Outfit:** A navy blue t-shirt with black shorts and sensei gloves

(without fingers in them, and metal plates on the backs)

and Traditional Zori

Kazuhiro Hiroshi: A 30 year old man with short, chocolate-brown hair

(style like Gaara's). He has bear-like, black eyes. He also has a small, cropped beard. He has fairly light skin, is about 6 foot, 4 inches, and weighs about 200 lbs.

**Outfit:** A black t-shirt with a hunter-green sensei vest

over it and loose, navy-blue pants and Traditional Zori. He has both sensei gloves and special

arm guards ( they're like the gloves, only they go

on his arms instead. The one on his left arm has the

village symbol on it, he doesn't wear a headband).

Look out for these other Arasugakure characters too!

Takori Yashika

Tobasu Yashika (Lord Nekokage)

Yuri Tasukaru

Suki Tasukaru

Kigomi Tasukaru

Tyone Tasukaru

Tsuma Hiroshi

Ikaru Nami

Okaru Nami

Kitsune Miyako

Hatori Miyako

Mirasu Kirame

Sunare Gakuma

Nagito Mari (Nagito Sensei)

Ryoji Kensu (Ryoji Sensei)

Raikumaru Memochi

Tasagama Mensa

Kairo Kamizuki

Hirotori Sushiro

Mizuri Nukoru

Don't forget the Arasumori critters!

Karamiri

Tsudate

Venuri  
Daisuke

Shizu

Oomori

But what about the other guys?

Taza

Cerberus

Naramo


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Arrivals-The Hidden Wild

Ninja!

Walking into Konoha, down the main road, were the four Arasugakure (Hidden Wild) ninja; Eorroe, Akira, Kyota, and their sensei, Kazuhiro. Some people would curiously look at the mysterious ninja, and then keep walking. Perched on Kyota's shoulder was the little grey cat, Taza. Kazuhiro was at the front of the group, trying, unsuccessfully, to read a map of Konoha. His three very annoyed students followed close behind.

"Uhhh, o.k., I think we go a little further and then turn left at the next road." Kazuhiro said to his students hesitantly.

"You _think_?" Akira said angrily. "Uh, no. I _think_ we should stop and ask for DIRECTIONS?! You know, the things that people tell you when you're, oh, what's the word? Oh, yea- LOST!"

"Calm down, Akira. I know where I'm going!" Kazuhiro Reassured.

"You do not!" Kyota scoffed.

Taza dipped her head in agreement.

"Seriously, let us read it or something! We've got a better chance of a hamster being able to read it!" Akira complained.

"Hey, come on now…" Kazuhiro started.

An argument started between three of the Arasugakure ninja. The fight went on for about a minute. Poor Eorroe was caught in the middle.

"Are we there yet?" Eorroe said amongst the argument.

"**NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!!**" Kyota and Akira shouted back, Taza hissing at Eorroe as well.

Eorroe shrunk back, startled. The group stopped to rest a moment, Kazuhiro tried to decipher the map, while Akira tried to help. Kyota looked around and spotted a colorful team of ninja at a shop called the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Maybe they would know where the Konoha hotel was.

"Hey, look! There's another team of ninja- and they're Konohagakure! I'll bet they know where the Konoha Hotel is" Kyota exclaimed, running towards the other team.

"Wait!" Kazuhiro yelled after her, "We're not... Lost…"

Inside the Ichiraku shop, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno were enjoying their lunch. Naruto was chowing down on a steaming bowl of ramen, while Sasuke and Sakura were scarfing down their bowls of shrimp rice. Outside the shop stood Kakashi Hatake. He leaned nonchalantly on one of the poles holding up the awning, looking out on the busy village streets. He stood up straight as he saw Kyota running towards him and his students, Taza sitting perfectly on her shoulder, moving along with her movements.

"Can I, help you?" Kakashi said as Kyota approached him.

"Yeah, hi, um," Kyota sputtered. She was speaking so fast that Kakashi could barely make out what she was saying. "We're lost, and-" She was interrupted when Kazuhiro came up behind her and put his big hand over her mouth.

"Oh, hello. Please excuse my student, we're not lost!" Kazuhiro chuckled. Taza swatted his hand with her paw.

"Yes we are!" Akira and Eorroe shouted in unison, walking up behind Kazuhiro. They stood and crossed their arms, waiting for Kazuhiros' response.

"O.k., we're lost…" Kazuhiro sighed, "Can you give us directions to the Konoha Hotel? I've tried reading the map, but I just can't seem to figure it out."

Kazuhiro held out the map for Kakashi to read. Kakashi took a good look at the map. Then, he straightened up.

"Well it seems that you were holding the map upside-down!" Kakashi laughed, turning the map around for Kazuhiro.

"Oh, ha ha. Yeah…" Kazuhiro laughed, looking quite embarrassed.

"Don't worry too much. Many newcomers make that mistake!" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. _Those headbands… Could the rumors be true? _

"Ah, but where in the Wild are my manners! My name is Kazuhiro Hiroshi, from Arasugakure, the Hidden Wild Village. These are my students." Kazuhiro introduced himself and then gestured to Kyota, Akira, and Eorroe. One by one they introduced themselves.

"I'm Kyota and this is my cat, Taza. This is my sister-"Kyota nodded towards Akira.

"-Akira's the name. This is our older brother…" Akira trailed off to let Eorroe introduce himself.

"My name's Eorroe. Eorroe Hiroshi…" Eorroe said tonelessly.

Kakashis' eye lit up as it dawned on him that these Genin were more than just students to their sensei. Kakashi shook the thought from his mind and turned back to the current situation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Kakashi Hatake, of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and-"

Kakashi was abruptly cut off by a short blonde kid in an orange outfit. He and the two other Genin ninja had finished their lunches and were walking towards Kakashi sensei. The blonde kid was looking quite happy and full, his hands tucked behind his head of spiky blonde hair. There were two other ninja walking behind him; a taller, blue-black haired boy with white shorts and a navy-blue shirt, and a girl with long pink hair and a red skirt/dress on with blue shorts on underneath. Again the Arasu ninja introduce themselves.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hiroshi, but, does that mean that your both their sensei and their, father?" Sakura asked when the ninja were finished introducing themselves.

"Yes, I am both their mentor and father, Sakura." Kazuhiro replied happily.

"Is that even legal?" Naruto blurted out.

"Well, it is in our village." Kazuhiro said.

"Well we're in no authority to question your villages' customs." Kakashi said.

"So," Kyota began, "can you tell us where the Konoha Hotel is?"

"Hey! I know where the Konoha Hotel is! It's not too far from this ramen shop you know I love ramen you should try this guy's ramen it's great my favorite kind is…" Naruto just keeps going on and on about how he loves all different kinds of ramen. The Arasu ninja just stare in disbelief at his enthusiasm.

"Who _is_ this kid?!" Kyota asked Kakashi. _Great Hoshigakure, this kid just won't shut up!_

"These are _my_ students." Kakashi started, covering Narutos' mouth.

Sakura stepped forward to introduce herself to the new arrivals.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno; it's so nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled._ CHEAW! They'd better not even think of trying to go near Sasuke! He's mine!_

Sakura stepped back to allow Sasuke to introduce himself. He stepped forward nonchalantly and put his hands in his pockets, like he didn't care to even speak.

"My name is Sasuke. Uchiha." He said plainly.

"Wait, _you're _Sasuke?!" Akira blurted out suddenly, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Your brother Itachi told us all about you. He said you'd be taller though…" Kyota said cheerily.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Sasuke stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"About you being short or your brother?" Akira asked jokingly.

"**MY BROTHER!!**" Sasuke shouted back angrily. His eyes gleamed with pure hatred and he clenched his hands into fists.

The Arasu ninja jumped at Sasukes' explosive answer. The young Uchiha fumed at the thought of his brother, and for a moment, the Arasu ninja thought he might lash out in fury.

"Itachi t-told us all about you. H-he comes into our village every now and then for supplies." A startled Akira sputtered.

"He destroyed my family! He slaughtered them all and now I'm going to slaughter him!" Sasuke yelled at the three Genin.

Kazuhiro and Kakashi exchange a surprised glance.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Kakashi says calmly.

Sasuke shoots the Arasu ninja an angered glance, and then sighs. Eager to change the subject, Kyota looks to Naruto. _That kid in the bright orange…_

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Kyota asked; glad to feel the tension ease. Tazas' ears pricked up towards Naruto.

She knew that it wouldn't be good to have people hating them like that. Hopefully they and Sasuke could work things out. Kyota could tell that Sasuke would be a powerful adversary, and that it wouldn't be good to be on his bad side. Naruto lit up when he heard Kyotas' question.

"Finally, someone who wants to know my name! you betcha' I'm him, and I'm gonna' be Hokage someday, and-wait, why do know my name?" Naruto stopped when he realized that the ninja already knew his name.

"Well, you're what you could say, 'well known' in our village." Eorroe said.

"I'm _famous_?!" Naruto shouted. A wide grin spread across his face, and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"There must be some mistake." Sakura said, amazed. "How could _Naruto_ be famous, unless it's for being the worlds' biggest idiot?"

Narutos' happy expression turned into one of annoyance. Sasuke readily agreed with Sakura, and the tension quickly returned. Kakashi, wanting to avoid a quarrel at all costs, came up with an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kakashi said before Naruto could open his big mouth. "Why don't you three escort the new Genin to the Konoha Hotel while Kazuhiro and I go meet with the other teachers? You guys can get to know each other and it'll be a great learning experience for you all!"

The three Arasugakure ninja look towards their sensei for permission. Kazuhiro nods his agreement, and the six of them walk in the direction of the Konoha Hotel, the Konoha ninja leading the way. Kazuhiro and Kakashi leap off in the opposite direction. And here, our story begins.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tour of Konoha: Cat vs. Dog

So, Team 3 of the Hidden Wild Village set off with Squad 7 of the Hidden Leaf Village for a tour of Konoha on the way to the Konoha Hotel. They walk past various squads of Konohagakure ninja. They stare for a moment, and then whisper quietly among themselves. The Arasu ninja begin to feel uneasy, as though the other ninja think that there's something wrong with them.

Suddenly, as the ninja pass Squad 8 of Konoha (Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Huuga, and Shino Aburame), there is a loud growl from a small dog perched on one of the ninjas head. Taza readily hissed back in defense and puffed out her tail. The small white dog barked back, causing Taza to spring off of Kyotas shoulder and take off, and the small dog pursuing her viciously.

"Hey, Akamaru! Come back!" Kiba Inuzuka shouted after the small dog.

"Taza, you scaredy-cat! Fight him, he's just a runt!" Kyota called after Taza. She was about to run after Taza, but Kiba grabbed her by the arm.

"What'd you call Akamaru?!" Kiba demanded.

"What do you think I called him!? A RUNT!" Kyota spat back at him.

"You take that back!" Kiba demanded.

"Why should I?! It was _your_ mutt that started it!" Kyota justified.

"I ain't talking about that! You called Akamaru a runt _and_ a mutt! TAKE IT BACK!!!" Kiba yelled, getting right up in Kyotas face.

"Come on Kyota, just take it back!" Eorroe argued.

"Kiba, just leave it!" Shino said, annoyed with the argument.

"NO!" They replied in unison, their electric glares burning into each other.

"Well, if Akamaru's a mutt, then that thing you call a cat is must be some kind of abnormally large RAT!" Kiba retorted, sneering at Kyotas' growing anger.

"That's it! You wanna fight you little punk?!" she shouted.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kiba growled back, his hand curling into a fist.

Suddenly, Taza and Akamaru flew by in a chase, more playfully than threateningly. As they ran by, Akamaru crashed through Kibas' legs, causing him to fall, taking Kyota with him.

Everyone fell quiet and even the animals stopped running. Kyota had landed on her back, stunned, with a reddening Kiba kneeling on all fours over her. Their faces were just inches from each other. Kyota started to turn red as they stared into each others eyes.

"Ahem!" Akira coughed loudly, pulling them out of the stare. They looked up at her, but she just turned her gaze upward innocently.

Kiba cleared his throat and stood over Kyota to help her up. "Er….. Sorry about that…. My fault…"

Kyota brushed herself off and looked away, embarrassed. "No, i-it's my fault…sorry…"

"Er, my name's Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said quickly. "And this is my dog, Akamaru."

"Well, you know my name, and my cats' name is Taza…." Kyota said. "What about you guys?" she asked, gesturing to Shino and Hinata.

"I am Shino Aburame."  
"…And you?" Kyota said, pointing to Hinata.

"…Hinata….Huuga…"

"Well, now that you guys are done fighting, come on!" Naruto grinned.

"Where're ya goin'?" Kiba inquired aloud.

"We're giving these guys a tour of Konoha!" Naruto said happily, walking forward.

"Really?" Kiba said. "Could I come?"

"Uh, sure, Kiba." Naruto replied.

"You guys wanna' come?" Kiba turned to his teammates.

"No thanks." Shino replied, turning away and walking off. "My dad wants me home early…"

"What about you, Hinata?"

"N-no thanks…" She whispered shyly, walking away.

"Well, let's GO, then!" Naruto started towards the direction of the Hotel.

"Alright…" Everyone replied in unison and started after Naruto.

"Hey," Kiba said, looking to one of the Arasu ninja's headbands, "I've never seen those headbands before. Where are you guys from?"

"Arasugakure," Akira replied, "the Village Hidden in the Wild."

"Arasu, huh?" Kiba pondered for a moment. "I've never heard of that place-What's it like?"  
"It's a nice village." Kyota answered, stroking Tazas' head lightly. "Not too big, not too small, I suppose…"

"So, are you guys here for the Chunin Exams?" Sasuke asked wonderingly.

"Yeah, we are." Eorroe replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "This'll be the first time in over a Century that our villages' ninja will be competing here."

"But, if your villages' ninja haven't been to these exams in over a hundred years," Sakura asked, "then how do you have ninja at all?"

"Well, we have our own exams." Akira said simply. "Our Chunin test is a survival test of sorts."

"Yeah!" Kyota gleamed. "_Our_ test is really dangerous. We have to fight these big, fierce animals that would take your head off as soon as they looked at ya'!"

"Big… Fierce… _Animals?_" Naruto repeated. "That's easy! How hard could fighting a bunch of dumb animals be?"

Naruto had said the utmost insulting thing he could have possibly said to the Arasu ninja. They stopped walking and stared at him. Naruto realized that he'd said something wrong, but he didn't understand what exactly he had said wrong.

"A bunch of dumb animals?" Akira fumed at his words as she repeated them. "These animals are NOT dumb. In fact, they're probably smarter than you, Naruto!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto sputtered as the young kunoichi advanced angrily. "I didn't mean to make you so mad! I didn't want to offend you!"  
"Yeah, well, you did!" Kyota said, Taza hissing at Naruto from Kyotas shoulder.

"Well, we're here…" Naruto mumbled as the ninja approached the Konoha Hotel. "…Whoa! You guys are staying here?!"

"Wow." Sakura said, glancing over at the Arasu ninja. "This place is expensive."

"Well, we're not really staying for that long." Eorroe explained. "We're just staying until we're finished with the exams."

"Well, it was nice getting' to know you guys, but I really do have to get going." Sakura said, waving goodbye. "My mother will freak if I'm not home before dark!"

"Yeah, me too." Naruto said nonchalantly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Gotta lotta training to do tomorrow, and I don't want to be tired. See Ya'!"  
As Naruto walked away, Kazuhiro appeared and waved to the remaining ninja. "Hey, there, guys!"

"How was your meeting, dad?" Eorroe asked, walking up the stairway to the hotel.

"Fine, fine." He replied following Eorroe. "Come on in guys! You too, Sasuke, and, um… Say, what's your name, boy?"

"Kiba, uh Inuzuka, Sir." Kiba stuttered as he peered up at the tall man.

"Inuzuka, eh?" Kazuhiro stopped. "Is your mother by any chance Tsume Inuzuka?"

"Uh, Yeah"

"Ha! I knew your mother from a while back, Kiba!" Kazuhiro exclaimed. "She and I were old friends!"

"Really?!" All the ninja said, bewildered.

"Yeah, she was one of the few ninja that made it to the village." Kazuhiro continued. "She and… My wife… Were friends."

"Wow, I never knew that." Kiba said, mouth agape.

"Yeah, she was one fiery girl back then!" Kazuhiro laughed, recalling the olden days. "If you got on her bad side, you would have had to watch your back!"  
The ninja followed Kazuhiro into the hotel and Kiba prodded him for information while he checked the Arasu ninja into the hotel. They walked up the steps to their room; room 11. Kyota and Akira ran into the room and called their beds, the two Konoha boys eying them with amusement. Everyone dropped their stuff on the floor and set about exploring the room.

"This place is top-notch," Kiba said looking around, "How do you afford this place?"

"Well, our family is a bit well off, you know?" Kyota said, jumping onto one of the beds. "My mothers' side of the family was a pretty prestigious clan."  
"Hey, guys, I made reservations a while ago at the Grand Hokage Buffet a while ago, for 5:30. Lets go and eat- Kiba, Sasuke, you're invited too."

"What?" Sasuke asked quizzically. "But its 5:27 right now, and that place is really strict on time! We'll never make it!"

"Nonsense!" Kazuhiro said loudly, and then he turned to his daughters and whispered in their ears, "Save that reservation!"

The two nodded and bolted out the door and into the hallway calling after each other.

"Race ya'!"

Instead of a human voice, a playful growl echoed out in the hallway.

"They'll never make it." Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, they'll make it." Eorroe said back.

"But how?"  
"They have their ways."

It was 5:34 by the time the guys arrived at the restaurant. As they approached the door, a waiter stepped out.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked snootily.

"Yes, Hiroshi. I believe my daughters arrived a minute or two ago?"

"Yes, of course." The waiter stepped into the door, beckoning them to follow. "Right this way ladies and gentlemen."

"Ladies?" The ninja stopped.

"Why yes, you are a girl, aren't you?" the waiter said, pointing to Kiba.

"I am not!" Kiba shouted, pulling down his hood as Akamaru growled at the waiter. "Would you like some proof?" he added, his hands moving to the rim of his pants.

"That will not be necessary." The waiter said quickly, his face turning red.

The ninja sat down at the table where Kyota and Akira were already chowing down on full plates of food. The guys grabbed a plate each and set out to filling them. When they came back, Kazuhiro and Eorroe sat on one side of the table, Kiba sat next to Kyota, and Sasuke casually sat next to Akira.

"Hey, check this out!" Akira said.

She took a popcorn shrimp tossed it high into the air. It landed in her mouth and she swallowed it. Kyota did the same and soon shrimp was flying everywhere. Akira flung another one, but it landed on Kiba's head instead of in her mouth.

"Hey!" Kiba laughed playfully. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

The Arasu ninja suddenly became very quiet and they stooped eating and looked down at their food.

"What?" Kiba asked, putting down his chopsticks. "Why's everyone so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Our mother is dead…." Kyota muttered quietly.

The silence remained for a few minutes and everyone ate in an awkward silence. The silence went on until an unidentified flying shrimp flew through the air and beamed Kyota right in the side of the head.

"Hey, what the hell?" she said in annoyance, looking over at a widely grinning Kiba.

Akira took one of her remaining shrimp and aimed for Kiba until she herself was hit by fire from Sasuke. War broke loose and shrimp and sushi flew all over the place.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" the manager shouted, storming up to the warring table. "You rapscallions have made a mess of my restaurant and have scared away my customers! GET OUT!"

The ninja bolted out of the restaurant laughing and ran back to the hotel, still laughing.

"That was awesome!" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, it was!" Eorroe chuckled lightly, picking a chunk of sushi off of his glasses.

"Well, dinner was great, I appreciate it, but my mom's gonna be wondering where I am soon, and I don't want to worry her too much." Kiba said, brushing himself off and picking rice out of Kyotas hair for her.

"Yeah, I'd better get home too." Sasuke said, shaking his sleeve and walking off, almost sadly. "Thanks for dinner…"

"Well, that was fun. I should go with you guys more often." Kiba said with a smile to Kyota. "You really know how to have fun."

"Yeah, well, you're a pretty fun guy too, Kiba." Kyota said back.

They both looked like they wanted to say more, but Kiba began to blush and he turned away with a quick good-bye and walked briskly off.

Kazuhiro and Eorroe were already walking up the steps, but Akira had caught the sudden moment between the two, and as Kyota walked by, she said in a low voice, so the guys couldn't hear:

"Be careful, Kyota."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed: Hidden

Wild Demons

Kiba and Sasuke walked along the outskirts of town, between the forest and the buildings. They were both quiet and the moon was just about full. The village was quiet except for the occasional yelling of a drunken man being thrown out of a pub. Finally, the silence was broken.

"So, they seem…Nice." Kiba said awkwardly, scratching Akamaru's ear.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sasuke answered quietly, staring ahead.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap in the bushes to the ninjas left and just ahead.

"Did you hear that?" Kiba whispered quietly, his eyes flickering over to the sound.

"What was it?" Sasuke whispered back, his hand moving down to his shuriken holster.

"I'm not sure…" Kiba strained to hear anything else.

Suddenly, a large deer leapt out of the bushes ahead. It stopped and its tail shot up as it stared for a moment at the two relieved boys.

"It's just a deer. Probably from the Nara's ranch. It probably escaped or something." Sasuke said in relief.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of paw steps and a loud growl. Out of the bushes leapt a large golden lioness, followed by a large brown wolf. The deer bleated out in terror and jolted forward into an alley, but the lioness' front paw shot out and hooked the deer's hind leg, causing it to trip and fall, the wolf was on it instantaneously.

"What the hell was _that_?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Come on!" Sasuke called, running into the alley. "Let's check it out!"  
The Konoha ninja ran around the corner and paused in the alley entrance. The animals were scuffling around; there was growling and bleating-from the deer. Akamaru whimpered slightly-the animals sounded unusually ferocious.

"Get away, you animals!" A man came out of the building to the right and smashed a glass bottle that he held in his hand on the wolf's right front flank.

The wolf yowled in pain and whirled around and snarled viciously at the man. The man yelled for help and jumped back into the building just in time. The wolf lashed out and scored deep claw marks on the door, barking in fury.

"We gotta' do something, Sasuke!" Kiba yelled, taking out some shuriken. "Take that, you animals!"

Kiba tossed the shuriken at the wolf and the lion, but they were too quick. They leapt out of the way just in time, and landed facing their assailants the light from the gibbous moon shadowed over the attackers, and the animals advanced menacingly towards the silhouette of Kiba.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Came a booming voice from above.

Flames shot from the sky and rained down like hells fire on the two animals. The screeched out in surprise and tried to avoid the fire, and they were singed in the process. They toppled over onto their sides and looked around in confusion. A figure pounced through the smoke, kunai in hand, and lunged straight for the wolf; his piercing red sharingan visible homed in on their target. The person landed next to the wolf and swiftly raised the kunai above his head. The wolf looked up with terror as the weapon began its fatal plunge.

"Sasuke, NO!" A familiar voice rang out. The kunai stopped dead in its path, just inches from its mark, and Sasuke looked up trembling, as Kyotas green eyes stared pleadingly back at him. Kiba ran up to Sasuke and his eyes trailed over the burned alley, and over Kyotas singed body. In a puff of smoke, the wolf disappeared and left Akira lying there, terrified and relieved. Sasuke gasped and dropped his kunai as if it were made from hot coals. Kiba ran over to Kyota.

"Wha-? How did you-?" Kiba stuttered, unable to ask a question that would befit the situation.

"I'm sorry about all this." Kyota stammered. "No one was supposed to know about us."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in a daze, thinking about what he almost did.

"You guys aren't human, are you?" Kiba said softly to Kyota.

"N-no, Kiba." Kyota sighed. "Those animals you saw, they were us. We're not humans- we're demons."

"D-demons!?" the Konoha ninjas gasped. "But, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because if we told people, they would judge us before they even knew us." Akira said, sitting up. "That's just the way you humans are. And you guys don't exactly think highly of us, either. We were afraid that if people found out, we would be hunted down like the animals that we are."

"So go ahead, tell everyone, hunt us down- hate us." Kyota said sadly but defiantly, awaiting the worst.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kiba shouted, throwing his arms around Kyota, while Akamaru jumped into her lap.

"Me too." Sasuke said to Akira, carefully resting his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had hurt you."

"Thanks Sasuke," Akira said back, hugging him weakly. "for not judging us for what we are."

"I wouldn't even think about it. I'm glad I met you." Sasuke whispered soothingly in Akira's ear.

"Me too." Akira said back.

"Well, let's get you guys back to the hotel." Kiba said, gently taking Kyotas arm and helping her to her feet. Sasuke did the same.

A few minutes later the door swung open to the hotel and the ninja walked. The place was dark and there was apparently no one there. Kazuhiro had said that he was going shopping after Sasuke and Kiba had left and that the girls should go release some energy.

Kiba helped Kyota to her bed and Sasuke followed with Akira, to her bed. Kyota sat down and looked up at Kiba. He looked back down on her and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a little singed and in shock, that's all." Kyota replied.

"But, uh, we need to get some uncharred clothes on, so…" Akira hinted. The Konoha ninja just stood there cluelessly. "Uh, we need to change?"

Kiba and Sasuke scrambled out, blushing ferociously and waited outside the hotel room while Akira and Kyota changed quickly. They let the boys back in and flopped down on the beds.

"Boy, what a night!" Akira grinned. "We fought in a restaurant and in an alley! Maybe you guys should stay away from us; you'll kill us some day!"

"Yeah!" Kyota agreed, stroking Taza, who had fallen asleep on the bed after the guys had left and not moved since. "And me and Kiba met in a fight!"

"Er, yeah." Kiba blushed, remembering the awkward experience he'd had with the young kunoichi earlier. He laid next to Kyota on the bed and put his arms behind his head and sighed.

"That was pretty funny, Kiba." Sasuke said, recalling the event as well. "Not to mention awkward!"

Sasuke lay down next to Akira and closed his eyes. He could lay there forever, he felt. After all, there was no one waiting for him at home, and this was the first time since the massacre that he'd actually felt at home with other people. This was the first time he'd actually felt any friendship between him and another person. Any girl that was around him was always pushing to date him, and it got annoying. But Akira didn't care, had she not met him that day, they could have been enemies, not friends. This was the first time he could ever call anyone, let alone a girl, his friend.

Kiba knew that his mother wouldn't be that worried about him, and he felt an odd sensation lying there next to the demon kunoichi. It wasn't fear, but compassion. He felt safe and happy next to her. He had been truly concerned that she had been hurt. He had only just met her, but somehow he felt a strange attraction to her. She was different. He, having a strong sense of smell, had taken her scent as a pleasantly intoxicating smell, he enjoyed it. Her sister had a similar scent, but something about Kyota made him happy to just be around her.

Akira knew that her father would be home soon, but she didn't care. She noticed that Sasuke had gotten very close to her, and he was warm in the cool room. She took a deep breath, taking in the moment, taking in the felling that she may actually have a new friend in this place, the feeling that he may become more, in time. The only thing she worried about now was her sister. She glanced over at her sister for a moment, and an alarm shot through her that her sister may fall in love with the dog boy. That wasn't good. It just couldn't happen. She looked at how happy her sister was, lying next to the Konoha ninja. Kiba suddenly rolled over and put his arm around Kyotas waist. That was it. Her Akira had to do something. Before she had the chance, she felt Sasukes head in her neck. Her spine tingled and she forgot all about her sister. She savored the smell of his hair, his warmth and his comfort and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kyota opened her eyes in surprise. Was that Kiba's arm around her waist? She closed her eyes again and drew in a deep breath. His scent was strong, but wonderful. She rolled aver and pulled Kiba closer, taking in his scent. Was she actually falling for him? Surely not; she'd only met him that day. And yet, there was something about him that drew her to him like a magnet. A terrifying thought burned in the back of her mind. She was a medical student in her village, and that meant no partners. No loving a boy. It was a strange rule, but it had been around since the creation of the village. Medical ninjas couldn't fall in love. It was only a distraction to their work, and such a worldly attachment could disrupt her communications with the Senzo, their deceased ancestors. There was a terrible consequence for committing the crime. The Kitoushi (Medicine men/women) that fell in love somehow always turned up dead. They were killed by the Senzo Assassin, a man that killed in the name of the Senzo: that was the punishment. And that's how their mother had died. Kyota felt Kiba's cool breath on her neck and all her thoughts were erased as she too drifted off into sleep.

"Girls, we're home!" Kazuhiro's voice rang out.

All the ninja bolted up and off the beds; they hoped they hadn't been seen. They walked out nonchalantly and Kazuhiros eyes narrowed.

"Kiba? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?" He asked.

Akira drew her father in to the bedroom and explained while Eorroe eyed them warily.

"What were you guys up to?" he asked.

Kazuhiro stepped out of the room and confronted the two boys. "So, you two know, then?"

"Y-yes, sir." They answered, dropping their gaze.

"I suppose you'll want to tell the world now, huh?" Kazuhiro asked seriously.

"No, sir."

"Then you keep your mouths shut?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Well then," Kazuhiro said, his voice back into a friendly tone, "You guys should get home, your families will be missing you."

Kiba turned to say good bye to Kyota, and leaned forward to-no. He stopped himself and walked quickly out the door. Sasuke followed slowly and muttered to himself.

"…I have no family…" He said, and closed the door.

"Dad!" Akira yelled, tossing the T.V. remote at her father and hit him square in the nose.

Kazuhiro covered his nose and bellowed out a-grizzly roar- and doubled over in pain.

MEANWHILE……………………………

Akamaru, who had climbed up into Kiba's hood, jumped up in terror at the loud roar. Sasuke and Kiba whirled around in fear. The noise had come from the hotel. Who could that have been?

"What- who _was_ that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well considering what they are, it was probably one of them, no big deal." Kiba shrugged and kept walking.

"Yeah, but it sounded like- never mind." Sasuke shrugged the thought that it sounded like a bear away and caught up to Kiba and talked about the nights events.

BACK TO…………………………………

"WHAT THE HELLWAS THAT FOR?!" Kazuhiro screamed out loud.

"Dad, the Massacre of the Uchiha clan?! Does that ring a bell?!" Akira shouted back.

"I wasn't meaning it offensively!" Kazuhiro defended.

"Well now you've upset him!" Akira yelled.

"Great Senzo, Akira, he didn't mean it!" Eorroe yelled, trying to end the feud.

"Stay out of this you MUTT!" Akira shouted at her brother in fury.

Immediately she covered her mouth. She'd just insulted her brother terribly. Eorroe was the only human child ever born in Arasugakure that had two demon parents. He was forever disgraced because of it, and he had a three-headed dog called Cerberus sealed inside him as a demon substitute. Calling him a mutt was a terrible thing to say to him. And she didn't mean it.

Eorroe stood there for a moment, and then stormed out in anger.

"Eorroe wait!" Akira called, wanted so bad to take it back, but he slammed the door behind him.

"He'll be back." Kazuhiro said softly. "He just needs some alone time, that's all."

"I'm a horrible sister…" Akira muttered, plopping herself miserably down in a chair, and putting her head in her hands.


End file.
